Noche de bombardeo
by HardLohve
Summary: Con cada bombardeo lanzado los cimientos del edificio se tambalean, cientos de vidas patinan en la curva de la muerte, el derecho a vivir es un trueque que se decide entre envíos de misiles nucleares. Y es que en la sucursal del infierno no hay mostrador para la esperanza, en los bancos de la guerra no se cede espacio a la ilusión. –Finnick&Katniss. Regalo para Annie de Odair


**Disclaimer: si dijera que los personajes de abajo no me pertenecen me estaría repitiendo. Y no obstante, aquí estoy, disclaimeando (año viejo, nueva palabra inventada, sí sí) confirmando que katniss, Finnick y el distrito 13 pertenecen enteritos a Collins.**

**–…–…–…–**

**NT: Fic dedicado a Annie de Odair, por el Intercambio Navideño del foro Hasta el Final de la pradera. **

**Que lo disfrutes, Annie, preciosa. (Por primera vez, uno de mis bichos va para ti).**

**Y al resto de lectores, ¿qué decir? Pues oye, que lo disfrutéis también. Y si de paso me dejais un review –ya sabeis, por eso de que con las fiestas todos nos sentimos generosos- mejor que mejor.**

**–…–…–…–…–**

Distrito 13, Panem, las 3:15 AM. Una chica despierta penosa en el cubículo, apretando el rostro contra la almohada, un grueso embozo de sábanas entre los dientes e intentando cerrar los párpados para conservar la sensación de bienestar del sueño y rehusando darle la cara a esa realidad que aguarda precipitarse sobre ella al menor atisbo de conciencia. Todo es en vano. Concretos datos de la realidad gotean ponzoñosos en su memoria tanto como la molesta luz de una linterna patrulla se filtra por las ventanas de sus ojos.

Al fin los abre completamente a la negrura del entorno y en su mirada, gris de por sí, las sombras del agobio, del terror y la congoja por la suerte de quienes, ahora sí, vuelve a recordar, se mueven por sus pupilas, nubarrones prestos a desatar la furia e impotencia de dos cielos caídos.

Hay un nudo que le estrangula el corazón. Respira y expira, inhala y exhala, pero la presión sigue ahí, asfixiándola, ahogándola, abandonándola a la merced de la angustia. Sus cabellos largos, negros, enmarañados y sudorosos caen en cascada hombro abajo hacia la espalda mientras poco a poco se levanta, batalla del sueño perdida, y sale descalza de la cama al frío y afilado suelo. El cubículo donde se halla es pequeño, subterráneo, frío, húmedo y, sí, bien parecido a una celda, aunque sin tener el valor de denominarse prisión, aunque así ella lo sienta. Su hermana asiste a su despertar con un cariño infinito, sentimiento comparable sólo a la empatía por la razón de su sufrimiento. La chica saluda tan lánguida como la cuerda de un arco y acto seguido se pierde pasillo adentro.

A su paso, pésimos ejemplos de habitación emergen a ambos lados del pasillo, y en cada interior, gente que no ha visto la luz natural, que no ha recibido en la piel el tacto directo del sol respiran y expiran al mismo compás, todos un solo latido, un solo aliento, sus pensamientos de esperanza monedas que se cotizan en el banco del terror. Espantosa es la sensación de intranquilidad e impotencia que los espía a todos. Allí, con cada bombardeo lanzado los cimientos del edificio se tambalean, cientos de vidas patinan en la curva de la muerte, el derecho a vivir es un trueque que se decide entre envíos de misiles nucleares. En la sucursal del infierno no hay mostrador para la esperanza, en los bancos de la guerra no se cede espacio a la ilusión.

Adrenalina se dispara por sus venas, el frío cosquilleo del miedo se une a la necesidad de encontrar una salida a la presión que le oprime el pecho. Una salida que halla sin pensarlo en un rostro amigo que flota ante ella invitándole a buscarlo. Algo gruñe en su pecho a cada paso que da, pasos que la empuja a seguir caminando hasta conducirla frente a la única persona que sabe que la entenderá sin ápice de duda. El verbo necesitar se conjuga en imperativo en su mente; sus pasos no traicionan la orden, no conciben fuerza alguna que la haga torcer el rumbo.

Lo encuentra dormido en una esquina, la barbilla apedreándole el pecho, la espalda contra la pared, cuerdas con promesas de nudos olvidados en el regazo. Se detiene. Lo observa dormitar. La agitación del día, así como el desgaste físico y emocional probablemente han terminado por pasarle factura, meciéndolo en los brazos de Morfeo mientras ella observa con ojos gentiles y envidiosos. Él respira tranquilo y en calma, su rostro sin rastro de angustia ni dolor, tan sólo los surcos de las lágrimas las únicas huellas del llanto amargo anterior. Ahí, nada queda del chico atormentado, poco del joven enamorado que padece en obligado orden de alejamiento por la suerte de su amada.

A ella esa transformación se le antoja curiosa, y es de dominio público para todo aquel que la conozca aunque sea mínimamente, que Katniss Everdeen no es persona que se resista a la curiosidad. Así pues, guiada por ese impulso de querer saber, acuclillada frente a él, desliza los dedos por la mejilla del otro, danza por la prominencia de su mandíbula, resigue con las yemas la línea de su labio inferior, descubre el terciopelo de las aleteante pestañas. Sus dedos se empapan rápidamente por la hemorragia chorreante que destilan sus ojos. Piel suave, gesto tierno, toda una tentación prolongarlo. Y aún más saborearlo. Se inclina. Mucho. Hasta acercarse peligrosamente a esos párpados cerrados.

La acción es espontánea, intuitiva; puede que un error, una invitación a la mal interpretación pero, en esos momentos, también es todo un sedante, un paliativo.

De repente, él abre los ojos. Ella no alcanza a quedarse petrificada en el sitio, pillada infraganti. Salta hacia atrás como un resorte activado, sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo bajo la mirada de él. Mirada de curiosidad. Mirada de perspicacia.

–Katniss –susurra estirando una mano en su dirección, asiéndola de la muñeca y obligándola a permanecer en su sitio–. ¿Hay noticias?

Ella niega con la cabeza. No necesita preguntar a qué noticias se refiere.

–Siento despertarte. No podía dormir –se excusa sentándose en el suelo, con la espalda contra la misma pared donde él se apoya y las piernas pegadas a las de él. El sonrojo no la abandona y, aunque con la penumbra no es visible para el otro, ella sigue prefiriendo no mirarle a la cara.

–No te sientas culpable. –voz ronca por el desuso, por las lágrimas vertidas y el llanto que aguarda agazapado al final de la garganta, al principio de los recuerdos.

–No lo hago. –Y es la verdad. La perspectiva de saber que alguien de ahí la comprende tanto o más y sin necesidad de palabras es tan alentadora como egoísta.

Algo se asoma por la aguamarina mirada de él, algo que tan pronto aparece, desaparece otra vez engullido por el misterio de esa mirada antes de ser ella capaz de identificar su significado. Sus cejas se levantan lentamente al tanto que los labios esbozan una sonrisa peculiar, pequeña pero sincera, muy diferente de la sonrisa encantadora que luciera allá en el Capitolio.

–Vale. No pasa nada. –no es una simple frase. Es un consuelo destinado a saciarlos a ambos. Tan rápido que el gesto se asimila a un destello veloz, apoya suavemente una mano sobre el pecho de ella, justo en la intersección de sus pechos. Katniss se tensa bajo ese contacto, si bien no sabe si es por lo íntimo del gesto o bien porque, a pesar de haberse tocado y rozado y asido con fuerza anteriormente, es precisamente este contacto de su mano suave lo que, por primera vez, le causa un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, como si una leve corriente eléctrica recorriera la piel de ambos bajo el tacto compartido, siendo los dos fuentes y origen, por un instante, de una electricidad estática.

Ese contacto es afecto. Ese cosquilleo es amistad. Esa corriente es amor. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, se dice respirando profundamente, nada que temer. Él, su amigo, le ayudará a no caer en esa guerra psicológica a la que ese tirano los tiene sometidos. El toque es cálido, protector, emana confianza, comprensión y simple necesidad de refugio en brazos ajenos, brazos que simpaticen y no sólo empaticen, que vivan en carne y mente con la soledad de los recuerdos, con el aguijón del dolor.

–Esto es lo que quiere Snow –le dice Finnick–. Quiere tenernos así, en vilo y al filo.

La mención de Snow despierta la llama del odio y la ira en los nervios de su cuerpo. Tanto así que se descubre apretando ambas manos en puños crispados, un pie adelantado para un primer paso que la encamine a salir de esa cámara subterránea, a dar caza a esa serpiente, a ese aborto de humano. Pero una mano entorno a la muñeca la retiene.

–Shh, shh, shh –susurra Finnick estirando una mano para posarla en el pulso acelerado que bate venganza en la muñeca de ella–, no puedes hacer nada. Hoy no. Lo sabes.

–¡Pero...!

–Quédate... quédate conmigo.

Ella trata de mover la boca para hablar, pero no puede. Deja de intentarlo cuando una cuerda virgen de nudos se adelanta. Agradece la oferta con un cabeceo y, con la mano libre, le agarra a él de la otra mano y se la aprieta con fuerza. Con aire ausente juega con los dedos de Finnick, pensando en Peeta, en Annie, en el hombre roto que a su lado pugna aliento tras aliento por no derrumbarse. Aunque ambos mantienen la vista fija al frente, se aprietan contra el otro, calor de amigo reconfortando horrores compartidos.

–Lo mataré –le dice al cabo del tiempo como un último apunte casual, ojos peregrinando a su alrededor. La silueta del barrote de la litera de al lado es el tronco de un árbol donde Rue se esconde; la textura rugosa de la pared es la barba de su difunto padre; el silencio entre tictac y tictac del reloj es el mismo silencio ominoso del pecho de Peeta cuando se electrocutó. Katniss lo oye todo, lo revive de nuevo. Y tiene que cerrar los ojos para no seguir viendo–. Lo mataré por Rue, por Prim, por todos nosotros.

Él permanece en silencio durante tanto tiempo que ella piensa que no contestará, fulminando la longitud de la cuerda nudo tras nudo. Cuando lo hace, con los ojos abiertos y encendidos, lo que dice es:

–de acuerdo. Pero como se te ocurra dejarme atrás yo te mataré a ti.

Ella sonríe sin poder evitarlo, una mueca que él le devuelve genuina, sencilla, sin marcas de presunción ni seducción. El intercambio apenas se cobra cuatro compases del segundero de un reloj, pero el tiempo es caprichoso y, más, si esos segundos corren a cuenta de un minutero que arma su propia revolución en el tiempo, trastornando el momento en horas y, si le dejan, tal vez semanas. Pero no le dejan. Porque algo los interrumpe, algo acaba con el momento, bascula el peso de esa mirada, firme promesa de amistad, al platillo de te lo juraré más tarde.

La interrupción corre a cuenta de Gale, que pasa al lado de ellos sin decirles palabra pero dedicándoles una mirada suspicaz que lo dice todo. Katniss cree traducir ese vistazo sospechoso (que se traen algo entre manos; que así surgen los romances entre dos dolientes) pero ya poco le importa lo que piense Gale. Él, precisamente él que la ha mentido, que la ha ocultado cosas y que no la ha entendido cuando más le ha necesitado, no tiene derecho a juzgarla ni a hacer prejuicios de la clase de relación que tiene con Finnick. Gale no. Él no. Así que prosigue con los nudos. Prosigue rescatando y manteniendo a salvo a Peeta en recuerdos del pasado que viene a ella minuto tras minuto. El hijo del panadero. El chico del pan. El muchacho de ojos azules que a falta de declararle un te quiero le declaró un siempre.

Peeta está en su memoria, Finnick en su presente, y sólo la respiración, el corazón dolorido y el futuro incierto le dice quién es real y quién tan solo imaginación. No cabe entonces la pregunta de cómo lo soporta. Es evidente que no lo hace. En su lugar...

–Dime que estarán bien –le pide en un momento determinado a Finnick. Se desploma contra él, y murmura contra su hombro–, por favor, dime que sobrevivirán, que él no los matará. Por favor, dame un dulce esta vez.

Cuando ella se desliza debajo de la manta exigiendo esa mentira, él no tiene motivos para protestar. Al contrario. Aumenta el agarre, afianza el enlace de ambas manos.

–¿Algo dulce? –inquiere en respuesta Finnick al fin–. No me gustan las verdades adulteradas. Así pues, qué te parece... ¿un azucarillo?

La ocurrencia es un intento de hacerla reír, una alusión al primer encuentro de ambos. Katniss lo sabe. Y se lo agradece. Ella le propina un puñetazo derrotado, él la sostiene con ternura la mano. Par de pulgares que acortan la distancia y terminan amoldándose a la del otro, gesto reconfortante como una luz de bengala prendida en la oscuridad, como un paraguas de breve calma contra esa tormenta de angustia y malos recuerdos que amenaza con derribarlos.

Y luchan por mantenerse cuerdos. En silencio. Juntos. Como amigos. Como aliados, como pedazos de cristales afilados que encajan por la fuerza de la añoranza a dos secuestrados. Y en esa noche de bombardeo, de soledad máxima y congoja al descubierto, hacen nudos. Hablan murmurando. Ríen recordando y lloran abrazados.

¿Qué otra cosa hacer, sino consolarse? ¿Qué otra cosa ser, sino asociados? Larga es la noche, eterna la espera por respuesta del bienestar de los dos seres a quien tanto echan de menos, pero juntos, aliados, unidos en dolor durante esa noche de bombardeo, todo es más llevadero si se tienen el uno al otro. Gris y verde. Arco y mar. Finnick y Katniss. Katniss y Finnick... amigos y aliados, todo es soportable si se mantienen cuerdos. Por ellos. Por todos. Por ambos. Katniss y Finnick... Finnick y Katniss, compañeros de un derrocado show, hermanos en una larga espera perniciosa, gemelos en la lealtad de una amistad. Camaradas, más que nunca, de lealtad.


End file.
